Quintuple Trouble
by rsh13
Summary: Summary inside. Troypay, Ryella, Jelsi, Chaylor, and Tiara X Jimmy ON HIATUS
1. Summary xXDate Posted 11 14 08Xx

A/N  
Okay, this is just a weird possibly humorous idea for a story.

* * *

What happens when Sharpay (now Bolton), Gabriella (now Evans), Kelsi (now Cross), Tiara (now Zara (if that's Jimmy's last name), and Taylor (now Danforth) all become pregnant (at the same time)? How will the guys react? What will happen? How will the guys get through it? How will the girls get through it? Troypay, Ryella, Jelsi, Jimara, and Chaylor!

* * *

A/N  
Okay, okay, I admit I've went a little far this time, but still, it might be something weird (maybe exciting/humorous story, if I ever actually write it, hopefully I will.


	2. Finding Out xXDate Posted 11 15 08Xx

Disclaimer: I don't own the original High School Musical characters.

A/N  
Well here's the first real chapter. Here's the ages:

Sharpay:22  
Troy:22  
Ryan:22  
Gabriella:22  
Kelsi:22  
Jason:22  
Taylor:22  
Chad:22  
Tiara:21  
Jimmy:22

* * *

"Okay, Mrs. Bolton, I'm just going to ask you a few questions. Please if you don't mind answering them, it will help us determine what's wrong." A nurse told Sharpay.

"Okay shoot, I'll answer, I just want all this stuff to stop." Sharpay replied.

"Okay Mrs. Bolton after checking the tests, it appears that you are in fact six weeks pregnant." Dr. Wells gave Sharpay the news.

"What? I can't be, I'm-I'm on the pill, it can't be possible!" Sharpay objected.

"Mrs. Bolton, the pills can't be one-hundred percent affective, they only help a little, so you'd better stop taking the pill, I'm going to order you some prenatal vitamins, stay here." With that the doctor left the room.

"_What's Troy going to say? Will he be happy? Maybe upset? What?_" Sharpay thought.

Dr. Wells walked back into his office, "Okay, you can pick them up on the way home, I'll schedule you an appointment for next month, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to call."

"Alright." Sharpay said before leaving.

"Tiara, you've got to figure out what's wrong." Jimmy told his wife while holding up her blonde hair, so she didn't get puke on it.

"Fine Jimmy, what do you suggest?" Tiara asked after standing up, then washed herself off.

"Maybe you should go get checked, I wouldn't want you dying or anything." He put his hands on her shoulders, "I love you."

"I love you too, but I'm fine, I don't need to get checked, so don't suggest it."

The two were sitting in the lobby if the doctor's office.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Tiara muttered.

"I'm worried about you." Jimmy replied.

"Oh, you just want to make sure that I don't have some sort of disease so you can get more-"

He didn't let her finish, "What? I'm-I'm offended, how dare you accuse me of doing something like that, I'm your husband, why would you think such a thing?"

She rolled her eyes, "You know it's true."

"Yeah."

"Tiara Zara?" A nurse called. Tiara got up and went over, Jimmy decided to follow her.

"You're seven weeks pregnant." Dr. Follop told the news.

"Can we still-" Jimmy started to ask.

"Yes for now, but after birth, you'll have to wait a while."

"Good, there's still a long time to be able to-"

"Enough Jimmy!" Tiara yelled.

"Fine." Jimmy replied.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins." Dr. Follop left her office.

"See Jimmy, that's what happens when you want to-" Tiara was cut off.

"Tiara calm down, you should be happy;" Jimmy out his hand on her stomach, "you have a mini us inside you."

She glared at him, "I should be happy about that, why?"

"Because…uh because…you love me."

Dr. Follop walked into the office, "Okay, you two can pick up the pills on your way home, I'll set you up for an appointment in about a month, I'll see you two then, if you have any questions, feel free to call."

"You alright Gabs?" Ryan asked while standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

Gabriella got up and cleaned herself up, "Yeah, it's a good sign that I'm vomiting."

"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Ryan, I'm eight weeks pregnant, I found out a week or so ago, I've been trying to find a good time to tell you." She explained. Suddenly there was a loud thump noise, Ryan had passed out. She tried to wake him back up.

"What happened? I remember that you said you were pregnant but that was it. Was that a dream?" Ryan asked.

"No, no, that wasn't a dream, you passed out though." Gabriella answered.

"So you're really pregnant?"

"Yes Ryan."

"So I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes Ryan."

He stood up, pulling Gabriella with him, then amazingly, he picked her up and twirled her around, "Yes! I can't wait!"

"Uh Ryan, do you mind setting me back down?"

"Yeah sure." He put her back on the ground. She ran into the bathroom.

Taylor laid the articles out on the coffee table, she sure hoped that this idea would work, if not she would have to tell Chad without him figuring it out himself, she didn't want to tell him herself, she didn't know what he would do.

Chad walked into the living room, "Hey baby, I've got to go and meet the guys to practice basketball, I'll be back in a couple hours." He started out the door.

"Wait," She grabbed his arms and led him over to the table, "look, what do you think this means?"

"You're going into journalism?"

"No!"

"What does it mean then?"

"I'm six weeks pregnant!" She sighed, that was easier than she had thought it would've been.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes!"

"You mean like with a baby?"

"What else would it be Chad?" She smiled.

"Really?" He pulled her into a hug.

"Yes."

"Hey Kelsi, I'm going to go practice with the guys." Jason started to leave out the door.

"Jason, I'm seven weeks pregnant." Kelsi told her husband. He just looked at his wife, confused.

"You know baby on the way, with child, pregnant." She tried to be more specific.

"We're going to be parents?" He finally asked. She nodded as a response. He smiled at this news. She hoped the two could be good enough parents to raise this child.

Sharpay walked into the house through the front door after coming home from the doctor's office.

Troy came in, going towards the door, "Hey Shar, I caught you just in time, I'm going out to play some basketball with the guys, I'll be back in a while."

"Troy I've got to tell you something first, sit down." Sharpay led him over to the couch, she sat him down.

"Shar, are you alright? You're not dying or something are you? I don't think I'd be able to lose you Shar, I love and I wouldn't be able to ever give you up. Please tell me you're no dying."

"No, Troy, I'm not dying, I'm six weeks pregnant, we're going to be parents." Sharpay replied.

"That's great Shar!"

* * *

A/N  
Well that's it…for now…so tell me what you think so far, review, everyone can, so don't forget to review. Thanks!


	3. All Of Us? xXDate Posted 11 15 08Xx

A/N  
Okay, let me tell you, I'm not going to write out the practice, I absolutely whatsoever have any idea of anything about basketball. Thanks for all the reviews guys, I appreciate it.

* * *

"Dude, good news." Troy announced walking onto the court. Chad was the only one there, waiting boredly standing around on the court.

"Is it as good as my news?" Chad asked.

"You have news?"

"Yes I have news, what's your news?"

"What about you, what's your news?"

"Sharpay's pregnant."

"Taylor's pregnant."

"Kelsi's pregnant too." Jason said after walking onto the court.

"Wow, I'm kind of glad that I'm not married, and then I would probably be in the same position." Zeke said walking onto the court.

"Me too, I'm glad I'm not married." Donny said walking onto the court.

"I wonder what's taking Rocketman (A/N or did the other basketball players call him Jimmy? Somebody please tell me that in a review.) so long." Zeke though aloud.

"Probably Tiara, that girl is as bad as Sharpay, possibly even worse." Chad replied. All the guys laughed, except Troy who just glared at his best friend.

"And what's wrong with Sharpay?" Troy asked.

"Come on Troy, you know she can be hormonal." Chad replied.

Jimmy walked onto the court, "Sorry guys, it's Tiara, she kept complaining that because apparently I acted immature and now she thinks it's a bad thing that she's pregnant. This is going to be a long, long time."

"Dude, you're not alone, everyone else is with you, except for Zeke and Donny of course." Troy replied.

*Ryan and Gabriella*

"Do you mind if I go to work? You know I won't if you don't want me to, they can just stop the finish date by one day, it's not like it'd be that much to rent the lot again for them." Ryan told his wife, he standing behind her, his arms around her, his hands landing right below her collarbone, her hands on his.

"Ryan I'll be fine, it's not like I'm the far along, my stomach is barely visible, telling you to go to work, it's not like I'm going to go into labor at eight weeks." Gabriella replied.

"You sure Gabby?"

"Oh just go already." She pushed him playfully, "The girls are coming over anyway."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"Possibly."

"I wonder how my sister will take it."

"I doubt she'll be that bad."

"Gabby, you do not know my sister."

"Yes I do."

"If you think she's really sweet and innocent, there's a dark side to her."

"You're going to be late."

"Fine, but if you need anything don't be afraid to call me-" She shut the door, the girls would be over any minute, they always talked girl stuff, things that Ryan did not need to hear or think about. Soon enough there was a knock on the door, of course her husband's, supposedly 'evil', twin sister.

"Hi Sharpay." Gabriella let her sister-in-law inside the apartment.

"My brother isn't around at the moment is he; I've got some real feminine things I need to talk about." Sharpay said.

"Is he ever here when s girls meet?"

"No, but still, I didn't think you'd be able out the apartment, he's so clingy to you."

"Hey you two." Taylor's voice was heard, the door was still opened, then she walked in.

"Hey Taylor." The other two replied.

Eventually everyone else showed up. They were all sitting in the living room.

"I'm pregnant." Gabriella announced.

"Wow, I am too." Sharpay replied.

"Me three." Kelsi said.

"Me four." Taylor responded.

"Me five." Tiara added as the fifth one.

*Sharpay and Troy*

Sharpay and Troy were sitting on the couch, on the TV was a movie, but the two weren't watching it.

"I love you Sharpay." Troy kissed her.

"I love you too, I wouldn't carry this child for anyone else but you," Sharpay replied kissing him back.

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

"Girl, there hadn't ever been a basketball player prodigy that's female."

"Oh keep dreaming."

"We can always have more than one kid."

"Let's at least have this one first before we talk about more kids."

"Fine, but I still want a girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Ethan."

"Emily."

"Ethan Anthony."

"That sounds like a name of a jeweler store."

"Maybe it does, but if we have a boy, we're naming him that."

"Fine, but if we have a girl, we're naming her Emily Grace."

"Alright, but it'll be a boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Okay, that's enough Troy!" Sharpay yelled.

"Fine."

"Alright."

"Okay!"

"I'm going to bed." She got up then stomped up the stairs.

"Women." Troy muttered, he was sure if they had a girl, she would inherit his love of basketball. He shut off the TV, then went upstairs to join his wife.

*Kelsi and Jason*

Kelsi was in the bathroom, puking.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Jason asked kneeling down next to his wife.

She nodded the best she could. He handed her a wash cloth to clean up with.

"You're fine aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course." She answered after cleaning herself up.

"And the baby?"

"He or she should be fine."

"I can't wait."

"I can, I don't know if I'm ready to go through that all."

"I'll be right there with you Kelsi."

"Aw Jason."

* * *

A/N  
Okay there's the second chapter, don't forget to review, I appreciate it. Thanks!


	4. RyellanessTropayness1 xXDate 11 16 08Xx

A/N  
Okay, so this chapter is short, I had this chapter started but then somehow got deleted, the page just disappeared, so I check to see if it was auto-saved, no, it wasn't, but anyway this chapter is focused on Ryella and Troypay, well, kind of Troypayness. But the next chapter, it's going to another week later, so carry on, READ.

* * *

Seven long weeks had passed, for the guys; it was one of the longest times they had to live for a long, long time. The guys had been nagged by their wives and being complained to and being asked for things, the guy had had enough, they had no idea how they would be able to survive the remaining months and weeks. The girls had had to piss more. Two certain brunettes were struggling the most, with their blonde wives, Troy was struggling with Sharpay, and Jimmy was struggling with Tiara. Those two poor, poor guys had to deal with the most, being married to hormonal, angry, aggravating women. The two that seemed to get along through this all the most were Ryan and Gabriella.

*Ryan and Gabriella*

Ryan and Gabriella walked into the apartment after coming home after an appointment, happily for both.

"She'll probably be into drama." Ryan said.

"I think she'll be into science but it doesn't matter, either way she'll be perfect." Gabriella replied.

"What about names?"

"We still have twenty-five weeks to think about them, but I really like the name Rebecca."

"That's beautiful, but don't forget about middle names."

*Sharpay and Troy*

"TROY!" Sharpay yelled stomping out of the bathroom.

Troy sighed, what did he do this time? "What Sharpay?" He asked after coming up the stairs and while walking down the hallway.

"You left the toilet seat up!"

He saw now that her pants were soaked all over, he figured that she must've pulled them back up so she could back in the bedroom to change, he started laughing, "Didn't you think to look down?"

"This isn't funny Troy!"

"Shar, calm down, you can always change, and next time, look before you sit."

"Okay Troy." Now she was happy, mood swings.

* * *

A/N  
I'm so sorry it's short, but make sure you review please. I've got the name for the Jimara baby, but go check out my profile and vote for the gender/name for the Jelsi baby, I can't figure out the gender/name.


	5. Double Trouble xXDate 11 18 08Xx

A/N  
Thanks for the reviews, I keep forgetting to mention. Something really unlike me (not really) happened to me at school, apparently it was funny to all the other peoples, the bell rand for eight period, exploritory (electives), we were walking out of the writing lab (fancy name for computer lab), I was talking to Danielle, asking how something is so obvious, when Emily said something which I didn't want her to know (not being close friends and all), then my purse got stuck on either the door handle or somewhere else, my binder and assignment book went sliding on the floor. I don't know why Dani, Emily, and Erika thought that was so funny, I could've broken my neck if I would've slid on the floor a little more myself and went toward the back stairway (which only teachers and accompanied with a teacher students are allowed to use, even though I've use the stairway with my friends a few times). But anyway sorry it's short. Go on and read, NOW!

* * *

Yet another long, long, long, week for the guys went by. Troy was still dreading Sharpay's mood swings, Ryan and Gabriella were still happy as can be, Jason and Kelsi were trying to make it work despite her being irritable, Taylor and Chad argued…a lot, and Tiara and Jimmy, they were, arguing even worse than Taylor and Chad were, she was hormonal, really upset, really angry, really happy, all the time, it just drove him crazy.

*Tiara and Jimmy*

"Okay just lift you top over your stomach." Dr. Follop instructed Tiara who did as told.

"You're lucky you're a woman." Jimmy glared at the doctor, which after that remark; he received a hard smack on the arm from a Tiara. "What?" Jimmy asked.

"It's a doctor's job to make sure everything's alright, and they have the authority to look at the private things." Tiara whispered to Jimmy.

"It's not my fault I don't want anyone looking at my wife's private places."

"This may be cold." Dr. Follop warned before spreading on some blue goop, then put a little handheld machine over.

"Okay here's baby number one and here's baby number two."

"Twins?" Tiara and Jimmy blurted out in unison.

"Yes, twins." Dr. Follop answered, then started showing which parts were which, "Here's the head of the first, of the second, here's the hands of the first, the second, and the feet of the first, and the second. Would you like to know the gender?"

"Sure." Jimmy answered.

"They are a boy and a girl."

* * *

A/N  
Sorry it's so short, again, the next three will be too, I would've made it longer, but I've kind of decided when they're going to their appointment thingies (ultrasounds, finding out the gender, ect.). Next is the Jelsi one (being the same amount of weeks as Tiara, I guess she just found out the day before the story started, or something like that, maybe the same day?). Make sure you guys go back to my profile and vote for the name (if you haven't already), make you go and vote, I'm not good at making decisions. Make sure you review.


End file.
